Someone Like You
by The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter
Summary: AU, Clorith, OOC. Response to Beeria's challenge. Aerith was always kind. So when she ran into an injured man laying on the street, she was going to help him. Letting him stay with her was one thing falling for him was another.
1. Lying In A Gutter, Got No Cash

Title: Someone Like You

Author: The-Infamous-Bounty-Hunter

AN: I have been a huuuuuge fan of FFVII for a long time and after playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and falling in love with the Clorith cut scene, I have decided to respond to the challenge in Beeria's profile. The challenge I'm doing is number nine, which was: Cloud lives on the streets, always has. However when he gets ill one day, a rich girl called Aerith helps him. Eventually they fall in love but can their love overcome the barriers of rich and poor? I think this is one of the most interesting challenges she has on her profile. I really want to help Ghost-in-the-mirror, Beeria, and all the Clorith shippers get the pages up on this wonderful couple!

Summary: Aerith has always been a kind person. So when she ran into an injured and very handsome man bleeding in an alley, she had to help him. Letting Cloud Strife live with her was one thing; falling for him was another. Clorith, AU, OOC.

Now, it's been a while since I've played FFVII, so I'll probably be taking the characterization from KH and KH2. I hope you all don't mind and stick around with me for this story! So, enjoy!

Disclaimer: -Wails- I don't own Final Fantasy Seven! Are you happy now! Oh, and I also don't own the title, either.

Chapter One: Lying in a Gutter

Fuck, this was really painful. Sharp jolts of pain raced up Cloud Strife's side, his jaw clenching with each little pinprick of pain. He held his side, desperately trying to stop his wound from bleeding profusely. But it continued to gush red liquid, the bullet hole oblivious to his attempts. The young adult tumbled out of the alleyway, rocking back and forth on his heels.

Blood dripped onto the sidewalk, shimmering in the setting sun. '_Fuck, _Cloud thought angrily, his blue eyes closed in utter pain, _where the hell is somebody when you need help?_'

The streets were completely deserted and it unnerved the homeless male. "Hello?" He called out weakly, his mouth dry and his voice hoarse. His vision was blurring a bit and to Cloud, that seemed quite bad. "He-help…" Cloud tried once again, before falling onto the floor in a dead faint.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, dear," Aerith Gainsborough wailed, clenching her fists in frustration. "I can't believe I'm going to miss the annual rose blossom picking festival! Oh, and I told Zack I would be there!"

A petite girl in a pink dress and a red jacket ran down the sidewalk, her brown boots making a slight clacking noise as she ran. Her brown hair swung furiously over her shoulder in a long braid, matching the swinging of Aerith's little flower basket in her hand. She panted; sweat dripping down her forehead in the mid-day heat.

"There it is!" Aerith exclaimed giddily, her green eyes filled with happiness and mirth. "Fresh roses, here I co-whoa!" Aerith tumbled over something, her basket flinging out of her hands. She landed on the ground with a thud, skinning her knee in the process. "I hate wearing this dress! I knew I shouldn't have worn it today!"

Aerith would have continued her rant if it wasn't for the groaning that was coming from her left. "Holy crap," She screamed, her eyes widened at the man lying on the floor, blood pouring from his side. "I did this!" Aerith wailed, covering her eyes with her hands in shame.

"He-hey… Don't cry." Cloud stated weakly, smiling at her. "I was already like this before you tripped over me. It's not your fault." He let out another moan and Aerith crawled over him, touching his shoulder hesitantly.

"You need medical attention! C'mon, we need to hurry to my apartment!" She hoisted him up, leaning all his weight on her. "Don't worry," She cooed softly, "We'll be there soon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you guys think? Good first chapter? Tell me in a review!


	2. Get A Helmet, Retard!

Title: Someone Like You

_AN: I just wanted to make this a quick AN, then onto the story. Thank you to Beeria, Ghost-in-the-mirror, Blade, Warrior of Virtue, and Amanda (I'm waaaay too tired to write out your name.) This chapter will be longer and will have the appearance of Tifa! Dun dun dunnn…_

Chapter Two: Get A Helmet

--------------------------------------

"So, what's your name?" Aerith asked casually, trying to keep the man awake. It was kinda weird; carrying a bleeding man to your apartment and asking him his name. Of course, this could only happen to _her_, since strange occurrences followed her wherever she went. "Hey!" She demanded, shaking him with one hand, "Tell me your name!"

Cloud grinned sickly. "My name is Cloud." He croaked out, gripping his wound in pain. "Would you mind hurrying up, girl?" Cloud asked, baring his teeth and Aerith let out a snort.

"You? Telling me to hurry up? Well, I suppose I could just drop you right here and now and leave you to die, _Cloud._" She snarled angrily, walking down into an alley. Cloud looked up dazedly and shrugged. "Whatever. It's not like it's never happened before." Aerith suddenly stopped and laid down the man.

She crouched down to his eye level and stared into his cerulean eyes. "I'm sorry," She stated softly, her green eyes clouding over with sorrow. "We might not have enough time to make it to my apartment, so I need you to close your eyes. This might sting, ok?" Cloud nodded in amazement and did as he was told.

He hissed in pain and suddenly, he was fine. Aerith giggled and told him to open his eyes. When Cloud did so, he was surprised by the hand in front of his face. "C'mon. I'll take you home." He placed his hand in her small one and he was hoisted up.

"Where's the bullet hole? Why am I not bleeding anymore?" Cloud asked incredulously, searching his waist for any signs of fresh blood and hole. Aerith laughed again, her hand covering her pink lips. "Silly! I used cure on you!" Suddenly, Aerith's demeanor turned serious and she leaned forward, backing Cloud against the wall.

"But you can't tell anyone! You promise?" Aerith asked childishly, her lips close on Cloud's. He breathed in hard and gulped, a blush forming on his face. "O-oh ok." He stuttered and let out a sigh of relief when she pulled away. "Now, where do you live, stranger?"

Cloud looked away, ashamed. "I…I don't have a home." He whispered and Aerith's green eyes widened. "Really? How exciting!" She squealed, clapping her hands together happily. Cloud looked up, giving her a weird look. "What? How can that be exciting? I'm _homeless!_"

"But think of the adventure! Walking the streets, meeting people and forging new friendships! Why, I bet you've traveled from town to town, looking for love!" Aerith swooned, completely taken a hold of the idea. She looked at him with eager eyes, her hand over her heart.

"No."

Aerith sighed irritably before shaking her head. "Well," She started, shaking a finger in his face, "I guess you'll have to stay with me for a while." She started off down the alleyway and stopped at the end of it, waiting expectantly.

"Well? Are you coming?" She asked; one hand on her hip, a slight smile on her face. Cloud sighed once more and followed after wordlessly.

--------------------------------------------------

"Hello! TIFA! I'm home!"

Cloud winced at Aerith's volume of voice. He looked at her weakly and stammered, "Uh…What's your name?" Aerith looked at him dumbly before letting out a high pitched giggle.

"That's right! I never told you my name, did I? Well, the name's Aerith Gainsborough!" She stuck her hand out playfully for him to shake. When Cloud didn't take her hand, she frowned. "Ungrateful punk!" She muttered under her breath; which quite surprised her. She had never acted so scornfully towards someone like she had to Cloud.

Cloud smirked and tapped her on the forehead. "I heard that, Aerith Gainsborough." Aerith blushed and giggled. "So, Mr. I'm-going-to-be-ungrateful actually has a funny side!" She looked shocked for a moment before laughing again.

"I'm joking, you know." Aerith added, hoping her new roommate wasn't offended. Cloud offered her a good natured grin. His grin suddenly slipped off his face however and was replaced by a look of awe. "Cloud? Are you ok?" Aerith asked worriedly, shaking her hand in front of his face when suddenly everything went black.

"Guess who?" A feminine voice was hot and ragged in her ear and sent shivers down Aerith's spine. "Tifa!" She exclaimed happily and she turned around to hug her best friend.

Cloud watched this with a blush on his face as a part of his male anatomy started to misbehave. Aerith was hugging a big busted, dark-haired beauty who was clad in a towel tightly. He coughed, very uncomfortable with the situation. "Aerith? Do you mind showing me around?" The two suddenly broke apart.

Tifa looked disappointed by the intrusion, but Aerith paid no mind. "Sure, Cloud! I have to show you my bedroom, since we'll be sharing it!" Cloud's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed to the floor.

----------------------------------------------

_Ah, so how'd you like it? Yes, this will be an Aerith/Cloud/Tifa triangle, but in a different way! Tifa is attracted to AERITH! Bet you didn't see that coming! So, hope it didn't move too fast and I hope this wasn't short (again!). Review!_


End file.
